


Lucky

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Billdip Drabbles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfamiliar voice is all he needs to justify it now. He's leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

“So this is it then.”

 

He sits there, hand on his cheek, tears streaming down his face over the slowly reddening mark peeking out from behind his fingers. You don’t feel an ounce of pity for him.

 

_Soft giggling from your room, unfamiliar laughter that shocked you down to your very core._

“I…”

“Stop. Just… stop.”

 

Your things are already packed, your car parked outside full of your clothes and belongings. Packed far too quickly for your liking, if you were being honest with yourself. The pang in your heart is smothered by a quiet rage that almost makes you want to slap him again, but you refrain.

 

_Unfamiliar clothes in the laundry, excuses on top of lies that make it seem like you’re imagining things._

“I’m sorry, please-“

“……”

 

His apology turns into a hiccupping sob, punctuated with “I love you”s and sniffling that tugs at your heartstrings. But you know better. Mabel taught you better than that.

 

_Coming home early from work, eager to show off a new article you’d written. Unfamiliar voice is back, and this time they’re not giggling._

“Please Dipper-“

 

You take a deep breath and turn away, shouldering your bag as you reach for the front door. You pause after turning the handle, and straighten up.

 

“There will never be anyone else like you, Bill Cipher… if I’m lucky.”

 

_Unfamiliar moans echo through the hallway to your room, and you’re seeing red. You knew all along, didn’t want to burst the bubble, didn’t want to accuse him. But now you knew. Now you knew he didn’t love you anymore._

 

His broken sobs are the last thing you hear before you slam the door shut behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to submit some prompts to my tumblr, I swear I'll write less angst (someday eheheh)


End file.
